The Adventures of Talkative Squid
by Android Cross
Summary: Tabil was charged with annoying the crap out of SkythekidRS, but soon began to consider him a friend, now when his life is threatened and so is his friends, He and a Priest of Herobrine as well as a Enderman Knight must do whatever they can to stop Derpelox's reign of terror. (this is a spinoff of Tale of Lord Squid)
1. Chapter 1

**I'd like to apologize on how short these bits of story are as I was working on this as a side prodject.**

"Hey Sky!"

"What Squid?"

"How bout you and i hang out."

So was the exchange between SkydoesMinecraft and a Talkative Squid, though unknown to Sky he was just called Tabil by the other squids, and was outcasted because he liked to talk to Sky.

"Why would you want to hang out?" Sky's eyebrow raised to meet his ears.

"Because we're bros man, Squid and Sky forever together!" shouted Tabil his tentacles raised in a cheer position though this also caused him to sink abit.

"Whatever Squid, mabye later, with that Sky walked off

"Okay, see you Sky!" and then he delved into the deep

"That Squid is acting less annoying today and more buddy buddy with me, weird" sayed Sky, he continued walking till he went home.

Tabil swam through the ocean, before long he found a black obsidian castle, it had originally belong to the Squid's God(which he secretly worshipped.) but had been over taken by his semi brother Derpelox(is this seeming familar?).

he amerged in a loading bay, it was a room with a wall of water separating the room from the ocean, water still dripped from the ceiling keeping everything moist for the Squid army.

some of the squids were lounging, sipping from mugs, and one was eating a corn dog!

"So where'd you get that?" asked one of the squids

"Oh i found it in a Crafter's kitchen" he sayed proudly "Its supposedly the most delicous meat product covered in bread made from corn!"

"You Lucky Bastard!" shouted a squid, he reached for the corndog, and then a chase scene happened.

"sigh, just another day." sighned Tabil, little did he know that things were about to get interesting...in a realy bad way.


	2. Chapter 2

Tabil found a mirror to adjust his derp eyes, he was one of the only squids to side with Derpelox, though they wished they're Lord would hurry up and retake the castle.

with his eyes fixed he walked through the castle, his tentacles echoing as he scrabbled on all eight of them, for walking on 6 and using 2 as arm was forbbiden unless it was for a important reason like being a guard, or chasing someone for a item.

a few small squids ran past him carrying a cage with a masked man in it, his pale mask was noticable compared to his black robes and blond hair, he winked at Tabil as he past.

the small squids were Attack Squids, baby versions of the Kracken, who were legendary.

said to be Squids who wanted to reach the sky and became like gods.

they ofcourse were the exception to the no arms rule.

He continued his walk till he heard something from another room

"...Sky must be taken care of! it all if he dies!"

Tabil tip toed(realy hard with tentacles) up to a door way, the door was ajar, he pulled out what looked like a large monicle, he'd found it in a temple on a mission, he'd kept it secret from the others.

as he put it up to the wall the room before him apeared, they couldn't see him, and he could hear everything they said.

it was a furnished room, Derpelox stood near the fire place, and sitting in a chair was a villager, or a witch with blue clothes, his eyes glowed blue and he looked angry, it didn't take a genius to know who had been swearing.

Derpelox stood up, being king he could break whatever rules he wanted.

"If Sky dies then who will they take their stress on, who will be they're enemy?" he asked the witch "Malfeus we can't let them not have a enemy with out risking rebelion."

"Why not let your brother be the enemy?" Malfeus said

"I have no brother." said Derpelox, it was well known he hated Flux the god of Squids, yet Tabil could see a hint of hesitation, as if he regrets what he said.

"then we have a enemy to point them at." Malfeus smiled as he said this and Tabil felt a chill go down his nonexistent spine.

"But how shall we kill Sky?" asked Derpelox, he seemed excited now.

"We could always summon...Mobzilla." said Malfeus, his smile widened.

"The question is..should we risk it..we'd need something to control him" proposed Derpelox, rubbing the lower portion under his eyes.

"I can settle that" the witches eyes glowed more fiercely "i'll go make the preparations, you make sure your troops are ready!" he walked over to a circle in the obsidian, it glowed softly white. "and" he turned "as for that Tabil fellow who talks to him" his eyes narrowed

"Execute him." and with that he vanished.

"It will be done" said Derpelox, ironically if he hadn't said that he would of heard running tentacles, running down the hall.


	3. Chapter 3

p data-p-id="b830006dee25921232406a443f3476c5"Tabil ran too his room as fast as he could(and with his "mastery" of eight tentacle walking he was having "fun" with it)./p  
p data-p-id="a9221ca145799a1ed990b4d9cfa07222"He walked into his room, it was simply funished with a closet and a bed, plus a mirror./p  
p data-p-id="ead6787fe9ad2f822bf55ce2ac578170"he looked into the mirror, then he threw off his derp eyes too reveal his real ones. they were a little more trangular and they showed the anger he held./p  
p data-p-id="831c943f9581aa150ea5e5b030b9c561""They want to kill Sky, My friend"/p  
p data-p-id="f15647b1f060bb2ece05095b19cb7cd0"he remembered the past, how it'd been a mission, pester a crafter. He'd been surprised when it turned out too be Sky himself, he hated him at the time for all the lives he'd taken, but after being with him more and more he'd come to like Sky, he may even have had feeling for him, some he didn't wish to think about right now./p  
p data-p-id="c8279540aea93335825103d15bcd23a9""They'll come for me, i must get out" he thought, he walked over too the closet, inside was a black handled hoe, larger then the ones used in farming, the blade was ruby and was sharpened, it was more a weapon of war then a farming tool. he prefered it that way./p  
p data-p-id="222f2fcb1da79ab61c4f0aa21b80dff7"he'd been known as Blood Blade Tabil in the past, also sitting in the corner was a black cape, even though light spilled into the closet it remained a black sillouete were it sat./p  
p data-p-id="9a5a98c11dcd17a1b079ea30e7240ff3"He pulled them out, put the cape on, the silk sliding across his neck, he held the scythe, it gleamed in the torch light./p  
p data-p-id="cca568c11af823e2524079409ab56423"giving one last goodbye too his room, he walked out of it, he knew that he'd be attacked on sight, but this was his decision./p 


	4. Chapter 4

The instant Tabil left his room two guards rounded the corner.

"Thats him the Talker!"

"Don't let him get out alive!"

Their swords made shhhr sounds as they drew them, Tabil readied his scythe as he made a final remark before lunging "Just try!".

With that he dashed across the hallway, surprised by how fast he was going the guards barely saw his blade go acoss their bodies, ink stained his blade.

the battle had lasted 5 seconds at best, but he knew that it wasn't the last, guards roamed the area.

"It seems" he said to himself "That you and i Sky are not so different." he clenched his left tentacle wich was drenched in ink. "I renounce myself as a squid this day! from now on i am only Tabil" he looked happy "Like Sky i hate squids! and like him so i shall become a squid slayer!" by now he relized that everyone in the castle could hear him, and he wanted them to come, let him kill them all...no this wasn't him, he slapped himself.

"Get ahold of yourself Tabil, don't let Derpelox's betrayal turn you into a monster like him!"

5 guards rounded the corner, and then 5 attack squids rounded the other one, he should of been quieter.

"surrender Tabil!"

He smiled "Tabils not here right now, please leave a message after the beep!" with that he leaped into a air vent above them.

yes i got the joke from egg's guide to minecraft

"This place is spose to be a secure castle, whose genius idea was to make squid sized air vents!" shouted a attack squid below him.

"He must of gone to the King's Chamber!" said a guard.

"Let's Go!" with that they all ran in that direction.

but in reality Tabil hadn't gone anywhere, as he got out of the vent he relized how stupid his kin are.


	5. Chapter 5

Tabil ran down the hall, going the opposite way the group of chasing squids ran, his tentacles made a "t t t t" sound off the obsidian, if he could just get to the outside he may be able to get away from the attack squids.

deep in the castle in the same direction Tabil was heading in a cell sat a masked man with blond hair and red eyes, his out fit was that of a catholic priest, though over the front was what looked like a necklace, well as much as a necklace it could be with Herobrines' Face on it.(for those who don't know yet, this world in the story is the same world as The Tale of Lord Squid, where the souls that come into Minecraftia are reincarnated from places like earth, so i'm able to use earth descriptions like "Robes like a catholic priest" and still not break the feel of the world.) He sat in a calm position almost like he was two guards watching him seemed to be asleep, one held in his hands a Hoverboard.

As Tabil came around the corner the two guards woke up and unsheathed their weapons, only to be cut down fast then they could think(these specific guards processed though at 3 second intervals)

The man stood

"Thank goodness someone-"

and Tabil left him in there

"Waitttttt , by the grace of his Majesty Herobrine, let me atleast out of the cell!"

He then noticed that the guards had dropped their keys, he began to reach for them but was having a difficult time.

Tabil continued running till he reached the docks, he didn't stop even after he was swimming, to any casual observer he apeared to "Run" through the water then actually swim in the water.

He broke twoards land and landed with a "plop!"

silently he though as he basked in the sun-

If i'm going to defeat Derpelox i'll need help...time to call in a favor.


	6. Chapter 6

Null the fourth or N4 as he was called among the community had finally grabbed the squid guards key.

"Finally by the grace of his majesty and my ancestors!" he unlocked the door and stepped out, he picked up his hoverboard.

around the corner came the group that was looking for Tabil. they came from the direction that Tabil had gone to get out of the castle, N4 mounted his hoverboard and took off twoard the entrance to the castle.

One of the attack squids ran in front of him.

"Stop in the name of-"

BAM

(dizzy and embeded in a wall) "his..majesty...Derpelox...uh(hits floor.)


End file.
